Touch
by Jackie Almasy
Summary: Why did she smile, seeing me in this state? Emotional and stressed, a King should not be as such. Yet, why do I feel so open? Complete. Please R&R!


Touch

By Jackie Almasy

--------

She could feel his turmoil through their link. As faint as their connection was from in the times between they touched, his emotions of primal fear roused her sharply from her sleep.

Yumemi opened her green eyes, mentally ripped form her quiet slumber. The aftershocks of the fear and sadness shook her. Sitting up from her multitude of satin pillows, her panting form locked down upon her trembling pale hands.

Her whole body was hot as a few beads of sweat trickling down the sides of her face. The breath in her lungs seemed heavy and hard. Her heartbeat was quick and erratic, only adding to her confused state of mind.

Yumemi clutched her shaking hands, leaning down as if to bring her face to her knees.

The images of two tall individuals wearing regal clothing flashed in her mind. Both of them smiled sadly before disintegrating into millions of tiny sparkles. The feelings of sadness once again filled her mind.

"_More of Munto's memories? Or maybe his dreams?"_

Glancing towards the closed doors of her bedroom, Yumemi bit her lower lip in worry.

"_Where have I seen those people before?"_

Pushing aside her covers, Yumemi let out a small sigh of relief at the cool breeze drifting through her room. Her bare feet touched the cool marble floor as she stood. Reaching for her robe, Yumemi suddenly stopped. Another alien mental stab of sadness and terror rushed through her.

Her emerald green eyes widened, turning her gaze back to the doors in worry. Her voice whispered in a soft despondent tone.

"Munto, are you dreaming of your parents?"

Pulling on her robe over her white nightgown, she quickly tied it before walking swiftly towards the doors. Pushing them open, she silently peered out into the marble corridors.

The stillness almost seemed eerie. Being quite the contrast of the seemingly endless daily battles, she welcomed the change at any time.

Walking foreword, Yumemi stared up at the door hesitantly. Munto would be furious if she intruded without his permission. Yet still, knowing that he was in pain made her body shudder with unimaginable fear and tension.

Narrowing her eyes with determination, she pushed the doors open and slid through them silently. Shutting them behind her, her gaze fell upon the horribly shaking form of the magical king.

Laying flat on his back upon the largest bed, the white sheets rested on his waist. His bare and muscular chest glinted in the moonlight, the sheen of sweat apparent. Clutching the sheets tightly, Munto grunted heavily and consistently in his heavily disturbed sleep.

Rushing foreword, Yumemi's eyes softened with worry.

Munto's chest rose and fell sharply as his breathing was erratic and quick. His slender shoulders twitched, causing his arms to jerk in different directions. His facial expressions were that of what looked like sheer pain and agony. His fiery red brows furrowed, Munto's jaw clenched and unclenched by the second as the nightmare seemed to intensify.

A moan escaped his grinding teeth, bring the final straw before fueling Yumemi's concerned actions.

Grasping his shoulders, Yumemi winced as the link between them flared open. Her emerald orbs widened as the images of flashing memories blurred together with their connected minds. Colors of bright red, fields of flowing grass, and blue skies seeming to go on forever flared together.

From the ethereal mixture, the mental images of two tall individuals appeared foreword before looking back at the child form of Munto. His short arms extended, the look of horror transparent in his eyes as the silent screams of his anguish seemed to reach the ears of his parents before him.

The beautiful woman looked over her shoulder, her dress flowing behind her as an angelic smile spread. Her blonde hair flowed softly in the wind, the love for her son apparent in the gorgeous eyes that seemed to meet Yumemi's on looking gaze.

The strong built man looked back as well as his red cape flowed behind him. His stance of pride and love emitted from the predecessor king. His mouth moved silently, bidding a silent farewell to his son before both of them exploded into the sparkling dust. Yumemi's eyes suddenly widened, a stab of unexplainable pain shooting through her system as she watched Munto's child form fall to his knees.

As the silver tears started falling from his golden amber eyes, tears started falling down her cheeks as well. The horribly beautiful unity of their link came into full circle as the child form of the magical king formed into his current body.

"_munto..._"

"_Munto…_"

"_Munto! Please, wake up!"_

The small scream that sounded from his form shook her to the core. Her form was trembling as well, staring down at the confused being beneath her. Her hands clutched his shoulders with utter concern, her form panting as hard as before.

Crying out suddenly, she was roughly pushed back as he leaned up in the bed. Each hand planted firmly on her arms, Munto stared down into her shocked and concerned gaze. His eyes, still reeling with the pain of his nightmare, burned into her emerald ones. Breathing erratically, he narrowed his eyes and shook her roughly once.

"What are you doing here in my private quarters?! What gives you the permission to be in here?!"

Whimpering a little, Yumemi closed her eyes to his harsh tone and rough grip. Even now, she could still feel his shakiness deep within his chest and hold on her body. Opening her eyes, she shyly looked down to his hands.

"I-I felt your emotions in my dreams…"

"You what?! H-How?"

"I-I don't know M-Munto! All I remember is feeling fear and seeing your parents…"

His eyes widened even more in shock, his gaze within his golden amber look a mixture of sheer anger and confusion. Letting her go, he watched her fall back onto the edge of the bed, shoving his sheets off and standing up. His bare chest showed a pale skin color, the form of a shaken warrior apparent before the psychic human girl.

Slowly pushing herself back up, Yumemi looked towards the half naked magical king. The moonlight added humanistic qualities to the supernatural being, the ability to fly and summon powers of astronomical potential seemed like minimal aspects now. Before her, here and now, was a man and his pent up emotions.

"Munto…"

"JUST GET OUT!"

Flinching, she tightened her grasp on the blankets and sheets. Taking in a deep breath, she pushed her luck foreword, standing.

"Munto, it's okay."

His form tightened, his muscles frozen in place and hands tightening into fists.

"I said get out! Who the hell are you to disobey me, Lord Munto?!"

She took a few steps foreword, his form seeming to flinch inwardly with each step she took foreword.

"Everyone has nightmares and there is no reason to push your emotions aside."

She stepped even closer, extending her hand as his arm was only a few inches away.

"I'm not 'everyone'!"

"I know you're not but to me, you're still Munto."

Snorting in disgust, he stared down at the floor.

"What are you talking about?!"

His breath caught in his chest as he felt her warm hand gently touch his forearm. Her tender skin was like silk, spreading the warmth of her seemingly endless devotion. Her soft voice spoke gently,

"It's okay to miss your parents, it's okay to want to cry, and it's okay to be open with me. I-I'm not going to shun you for being normal."

His eyes widened at her words, his breath short and seeming to be frozen in place. Silence seemed to follow her declaration as he said nothing in response. Slowly turning his head, his eyes met once again with Yumemi's now smiling face. Her emerald eyes sparkled with acceptance at seeing him like this, emotionally shaken like some damn newborn child.

Her grip on his arm tightened as she brought her other hand up. The smile on her face never ceased, never faded as she nodded silently.

"Normal?"

He blinked away and then turned his gaze back to the floor. Sighing in exhaustion, he closed his eyes and leaned his head foreword. No words of argument followed as he opened them and looked back. No smile emitted but neither did a frown. The silent acceptance was enough for the rugged warrior.

For now, it was also enough for Yumemi to simply know he trusted her with this sight.

--------

_The random one-shots continue! This idea was brought on by listening to a mixture of songs. The first idea of Yumemi witnessing a sight that Munto never allows anyone to see was inspired by watching the music video to Staind's "Epiphany". We all see Munto portrayed in the anime as a powerful king, fighting to protect his country but what made me write this was about the moments we hardly ever see in the anime. The moments where Munto shows emotions of uncertainty of what he should do._

_Expected to be this powerful idol to his people is a constant theme we see even today with figures like Queen Elizabeth II. So, the private moments of showing their fears and anxieties just seemed like a fun topic to tackle._

_My next fluff randomness will be a bit risqué. Expect some sexiness ladies and gentlemen._

_Happy New Years and please review or comment. The reviews of my last story made me very happy!_

_Till next time,_

_Jackie Almasy_

**Munto and Munto 2 Beyond the Wall of Time are copyrighted by Kyoto Animation and Kyoaniproject. I own nothing.**


End file.
